


Giving Lord Snow a Hand

by ssjmrxi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Val had noticed just how stressed Lord Snow had been in recent days and she decided to give him a helping hand.





	Giving Lord Snow a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



**Val**

Val saw the scowl on Lord Crow’s pretty face as he walked away from the moustached Queen’s kneeler knights. His wolf was by his side as he marched towards his solar and Val noticed just how frustrated he had been in recent days.

He was young, too young to have such a responsibility thrust upon him and yet Val knew he was born to lead, whether Jon Snow knew it yet or not. She herself was not too many name days older than Lord Snow and she knew the weight of responsibility he faced. Val ignored the looks from the kneeler knights and followed Lord Snow to his solar.

 _Oh, I’m going to enjoy this,_ Val thought with a wicked smirk.

* * *

 

Val casually walked into Lord Snow’s solar like it was hers. _It’ll be mine too when I steal Lord Snow. He knows what we face. Vows matter little compared to the oncoming darkness. The only vow from Lord Snow that I care about is his vow to me._

Lord Snow was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked just as stressed up close than she thought he did from a distance. His eyebrows were furrowed as he turned his head towards her. His face softened slightly at her presence and the corners of Val’s lips turned upwards in a small smile.

‘What can I help you with Val?’ Jon sighed. Ghost came up and nuzzled her palm as Jon asked his question. There were times when Val wondered how anyone could be afraid of Ghost but then when he bared his razor-sharp teeth at his and his master’s enemies, she understood exactly why so many piss themselves in the presence of Ghost. Ghost was different with her and Val had a feeling that only Lord Snow himself was as comfortable with Ghost as she was. _If that’s not a sign, then I don’t know what is,_ Val thought. She petted the dire wolf lovingly before striding towards his master.

‘It’s not what you can help me with, Lord Snow’ Val said, continuing to walk towards him until they were practically chest to chest. ‘It’s how I can help you. You seem like you need a hand’.

‘A hand?’ Jon asked in confusion.

‘Aye, a hand’ Val smirked as her hand cupped him through his black, leather breeches. Lord Snow nearly jumped from her touch and Val was somewhat amused at the sight. The growing erection in her hand made Val all the more amused and excited. She had to subtly rub her thighs together to quell the ache beginning to form between her legs. ‘You seem very stressed, Lord Snow. I can help you with that’ Val said as her other hand traced the scar over his eye. ‘Trust me’.

‘I do’ Jon said honestly, and Val grinned.

Val swiftly untied the laces of Jon’s breeches and plunged her hand inside of them and his small clothes. Her fingers wrapped around his length and she heard Jon’s breath hitch as she did so. Val’s heart began to beat quicker and she could feel the wetness pooling between thighs as she exposed Jon’s cock to the cool air in his solar.

‘Impressive’ Val remarked with a smirk and ever so faint blush, but it was nothing compared to the heat gathering in Lord Snow’s cheeks. Jon groaned as she slowly stroked his length, twisting her wrist as she did so to bring a sharper exhale of breath from Lord Crow. Val watched his dark and quite frankly beautiful eyes get impossibly darker as his eyes never left hers even as she began to pump his cock at a quicker rate.

Val gathered up some of the seed leaking from his cock and stroked his cock with it. His skin glistened with his arousal and Val stroked his cock harder as a result.

‘V-Val’ Jon stuttered.

His cock felt hot in her hand and Val’s mind wondered how it would feel to have his thick length inside of her. _Soon,_ she told herself. _But right now, I have some stress to relieve._ Val wrapped both of her hands around Jon’s cock and varied between slow strokes and quick pumps.

Jon moaned her name and Val felt herself get even wetter in response. A part of her wanted to steal him right now but it wasn’t the right time. She vowed that she would steal him but perhaps not during the middle of the day.

His breaths were becoming more ragged by the second and Val knew he was approaching his climax. She leaned up on her toes and wrapped an arm around Lord Snow’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss. Jon moaned into her mouth as Val rubbed her thumb over his sensitive cockhead.

‘Fuck! Val I’m…I’m-‘

Val kissed him again before pulling away slightly. They were still so close that their noses touched, and Val gently squeezed his balls before huskily whispering, ‘cum for me, Jon Snow’.

‘Fuck Val!’ Jon growled as he spilled his seed in her hands.

Val smirked up at him as he panted. Her grin widened as she brought her hand up to her mouth and began to lick his seed off of her hands. Jon’s eyes were practically black as the pair looked into each other eyes. Val’s lips sucked each individual digit on her left hand clean before repeating the process on her right hand. _Lord Crow hasn’t had a good fuck since his time with the free folk. No wonder he had so much seed for me._

‘Mhhhm, delicious’ Val purred as she released her finger with a loud _pop._ She leaned up and kissed him briefly. ‘Feeling better?’

‘Much better’ Jon replied. Jon grinned as he noticed her rubbing her thighs together because she was unbelievably aroused. However, Val had better self-control than she thought as she turned around and sashayed towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, Val turned her head, catching Jon staring at her arse before his dark eyes flicked up to her own.

‘I expect you to reciprocate the favour, Lord Snow’ Val smirked. ‘Tonight’.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/A2Eu57)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this after seeing that pic online. Credit for the pic to whoever drew it. It's awesome!


End file.
